Song Bird
by firewolfsg
Summary: When he was twelve Ralph once stumbled upon a secret of his father's and soon became obsessed with this wonderous find he called his father's Song Bird. Warnings: Incest: fatherson & brotherbrother, Underaged sex, abuse, gang.


_Edited for ff net. Original fanfic on my website and Adultfanfic dot net_

DISCLAIMER: Mayu Shinjo and Tokyo Pop and their related parties hold the copyright to all names, likeness and rights of Kaikan Phrase / Sensual Phrase. All these characters and materials are used without permission, and I'm not profiting from this piece of fan fiction.

Author's Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. The opinions and observations as expressed by the characters in this piece of work, should not be construed as opinions and observations shared by the author.

Warning: Under aged sex. However, these scenes of sex with the under aged Sakuya are **NOT **meant to titilate

**Song Bird**

By firewolf

July 2006

When he was twelve, Ralph noticed his father brought back something special from Japan. He thought it must be awfully precious since his father only showed it to select guests.

Father kept it in the room which had an adjoining connection to the Piano room. And during the day, he'd hear the most amazing music coming from it. Ralph was quite sure it must be beautiful too. He thought of it as father's Song Bird.

However, curiously, father kept these rooms locked now. Ralph thought he did this to ensure his precious treasure did not fly away.

Ralph wasn't quite sure how he felt about this. It seemed to him that it was selfish to cage something so beautiful. It bothered him more so when he noticed the Song Bird was often quiet for the two days following any evening father brought guests to the suites.

The locked door stymied any of Ralph's attempts to open it. And his father never listened to any of his requests to visit this Song Bird. He in fact laughed at Ralph's name for it.

Ralph didn't tire of this mystery as his father hoped. He loved listening to the Song Bird playing the piano too much to grow bored with it. After a while though he grew dissatisfied with the few classical pieces the Song Bird knew. However, Ralph thought this easily remedied by slipping sheets of music under the door.

He was by far astounded at how quickly the Song Bird showed his appreciation for the gifts. Within a few minutes of sliding the music under the door, Ralph heard it played for him flawlessly. Entranced by this wondrous creature, Ralph made it a point to look for and slip it new music at least once a week.

Classical, Jazz, Rock, Contemporary... It seemed as if there was no style this wondrous Song Bird could not play. But Ralph's real breakthrough came when he gave the Song Bird lyrics with the music.

That day he listened in wide eyed astonishment as the song was sung with the most amazing voice he'd ever heard. Unfortunately, his father discovered him sitting outside the door that same day and Ralph could clearly read the disapproval in his expression.

With the school year about to start again in a couple of weeks, Ralph was informed then that he was being packed off to boarding school. He barely had any time to find a last piece of music for the Song Bird and slip a note of farewell with it before he was dragged away.

When he came back during summer break, the suites were empty. However, as the Grand piano was also missing, Ralph just knew that the Song Bird was still around somewhere.

* * *

In the summer of his eighteenth year, Ralph returned home a couple of nights early and managed to keep this from his father. He had over the years determined that his father avoided arranging his special gatherings when Ralph was home from school to prevent him from finding out where he hid the Song Bird. 

As he had hoped, his father held a party and led his friends from his study towards the inner recesses of the house, not knowing Ralph was actually home and spying on him. Sweet music from a guitar emerged from the sound proofed room his father had hidden behind a secret panel in what Ralph had thought was a store room. He knew then that he'd finally found his Song Bird again.

Ralph went to the room the next morning as soon as his father was safely off to work. Five years older than when he first knew of the Song Bird's existence, Ralph couldn't exactly say what he'd expected to find.

The room he entered held the Grand piano which had gone missing when he returned from his first year of boarding school. In the room also sat various other instruments in what Ralph thought constituted an arrangement of a music study. There was the classical guitar he had heard earlier; more than one electric guitar and their associated amplifiers; a drum set; a small sound recording and playback system; an entertainment centre with shelves of vinyl records, CDs and midi disks; a desk which was strewn with music sheets; and a wall of books of various subjects.

Drawn to the desk, Ralph picked up one of the hand written music sheets and almost dropped it immediately in shock when he recognized the lyrics. He had listened to this 'chart busting' song just weeks earlier. It was released by a band his father's company managed and he remembered being arrogantly smug about the band's success.

He remembered too the name Sakuya Ookouchi... That was the man credited for the music and lyrics. He had become a mini-sensation over the last five years, this reclusive song writer who'd been responsible for a good 30 of the top ten hits in America since he appeared.

Was this who his father had hidden away? A young ma-- no, the voice he'd heard so long ago was that of a boy...

Fuck! What had his father been doing hiding away a young boy all these years?!

Ralph was eighteen now. He was far from naive. But he also couldn't reconcile the information presented to him... His father-- a closet paedophile...

He felt sick. He began to wonder if, during his growing years, his father had at all looked at him 'that' way; if this was why his father had taken in a boy in the first place... so that Ralph would remain innocent and untouched. He felt sick.

Ralph wanted to leave the hidden suites; he didn't want to have his wild speculations confirmed. He remembered too well noticing that the Song Bird-- Sakuya wouldn't play the piano for the two days following his father bringing friends to his cage.

There were over five men with his father last night. All whom Ralph was familiar with, and who he'd met at one time or another at the estate or in his father's offices. People who he'd seen while growing up...

Before Ralph realized what he was doing he was already across the room with his hand resting on the door knob to what he knew was the adjoining bedroom. He didn't want to know... He needed to know.

Much to Ralph's surprise, the bedroom was quite bright and cheerful with walls of pastel yellow and white lace curtains. The queen sized chrome finished bed was even dressed with unassuming white and pastel blue sheets.

However, there were items in the room which soon drew his attention for their sinister nature. There was a heavy smell of sex in the room. The sheets were not clean and pristine, but appeared stiff at some locations. The windows of the room were grilled with prison like bars; padded steel manacles hung from the four bed posts; there were chains hanging from the ceiling and centred over the bed; one of the bedside tables held a large padlocked chest; and the wardrobe beside the bed was also locked. Ralph wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what was in them.

His eyes strayed to the peacefully sleeping figure on the bed. The lone figure lying beneath the quilt blanket appeared too tiny to be expected to occupy it. As his name suggested, it was a Japanese boy.

A black haired little Asian boy... He looked barely ten in his sweet slumber.

"Sakuya..."

Ralph slapped a hand over his mouth in horror to see the boy stirring from sleep at the sound of his name. Before Ralph could give any thought to escaping from the room, the boy opened his eyes to look at him.

The recognition was instantaneous. Ralph stared at the boy's blue eyes. Eyes like his father's-- eyes like his-- Eyes which looked far too old for a boy his age.

For a long moment, they stared at each other in absolute silence. Eventually, Sakuya made the first move by grudgingly pushing away the blanket and slowly exposing his body to Ralph's gaze. The boy's arms and body were covered with obvious marks of recent rope burns and hand and finger shaped bruises. Most telling, however, were the now obvious flaking stains of crusted, or crusting, fluid decorating the boy's thighs, chest and neck.

Ralph was horrified to have his suspicions of his father's activities confirmed. Furthermore, he knew that the boy was his half brother; an illegitimate son of his father.

His fa-- their father-- father was fucking one of his sons. Ralph's mind was imploding at the evidence before him. However, the rush of blood to his groin to see this child's nude body shocked Ralph even more.

Ralph was too stunned to say or do anything as he stared at the nude, lithe figure seductively climbing to his knees and crawling over the bed towards him. Before he could get his mind to work properly, the boy had unzipped his pants and with an ease which belied his experience slipped his erect cock from the confines of his briefs.

This was wrong-- perverted-- this child-- he wasn't a paedophile-- Sakuya was his brother-- this was incest-- Ralph knew all this, but he still couldn't make himself push away from this child with the magic mouth.

Though Sakuya had made the first approach, the boy was still his little brother-- A child-- This was so wrong... Ralph was sure he'd burn in hell for fucking his little brother -- But at this moment he really didn't care.

* * *

Though Ralph visited Sakuya every day of his summer vacation they were, miraculously, never caught. He brought Sakuya nearly daily gifts of sheet music or food and snacks. And they fucked almost every morning after Ralph's father left for the office. 

On most days, they used condoms to hide their activities. However, on the rare occasions when Ralph's father spent the night with Sakuya or arranged private parties which he thought were secret to his son, Ralph would fuck his little brother the morning-after while the boy's ass was still slick with the come of his father and his friends. It gave Ralph a perverse amusement to be fucking Sakuya with the assistance of lubricant provided by his father.

Ralph just couldn't get enough of the boy's nubile body. He hoped Sakuya felt the same way about him. He never once tried to open the locked toy chest or the wardrobe. And Ralph thought it probably counted a lot for the boy's acceptance and trust in him.

Ralph had very reluctantly parted from Sakuya when the summer came to an end. The afternoon before his departure, Ralph had made very slow and tender love to the boy; knowing that by doing so, he caused Sakuya to feel special and precious to him.

* * *

That school year felt very long to Ralph as he waited for the summer to come. During his 'exhile' Ralph was reassured by the numerous new songs which made the charts, all penned by Sakuya Ookouchi; songs of love and longing poignant enough to tear at the heart strings. He could not wait to return home to his Song Bird. 

The first inkling of his father's suspicion and anger only came when the summer ended and Ralph returned home to find his father waiting for him in the study. Even then, Ralph had been hopeful it was just to determine what he was going to major in at University. He had been completely oblivious to his danger when his father led him a ways from the study towards the basement. Without warning, his father had yanked open a nondescript door and pushed Ralph through into a surrounding of pure screaming chaos.

On the wall, a large LCD TV was alive with images of a crowd of men in business suits fucking a securely bound and helplessly struggling Sakuya. The boy was practically a solid bruise from waist to thighs from the numerous grabbing hands which held him tight. Tears and come dripped from his face in seemingly equal quantities.

And the sound-- the air fairly pulsated with the energy of the rapists as they fucked the boy. Though how ever loud the slaps of firm muscled hips slamming against helpless buttocks and the raucous jeers of the men, Ralph could still pick out Sakuya's strangled mewls and muffled chokes of pain and distress.

Turning away from the television screen was no better for Ralph since the walls of the room were papered with graphic pictures of Sakuya in various states of humiliation and degradation. Chained and vulnerably displayed; tied up with rope and wire; gang fucked; whipped; nipple clamped and stuffed with all manner of alarmingly sized toys...

A low buzzing and the sound of soft sobs finally drew Ralph's attention to the broken figure against the far wall. The shadow resolved itself into a bruised, battered and wealt covered Sakuya; blindfolded, gagged, and hanging from chains by his wrists; with a buzzing dildo stuffed up his ass and secured with a crotch rope which was cruelly knotted over his limp cock.

"Sakuya!"

"He cannot see or hear you. I plugged his ears with wax." Rupert Grazer held fast to his son's arms. "Ralph, I only wanted to show and remind you of his true status and stature in this household.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out, son? That I couldn't discern the new elements of true longing and affection in his lyrics and music?"

"Damn you!" Ralph broke free and tried to take a swing at his father.

The older man chuckled as he easily side stepped the blow. "I do not doubt his talent, Ralph... But he is just a whore's son and a whore himself. This is what he's ultimately worth, son." Rupert Grazer swept his arm towards the television. "You waste your time."

"He's been writing your God damn chart busters for the last six years!" Ralph thundered at the man he didn't want to call his father.

"Unfortunately, he's never proved to be good enough. Nothing that he's written has ever broken the top three positions." The moustached man shrugged. "He's much better appreciated like this--"

"No! And-- and I'll prove it." Ralph stared his father down. "You had him for seven years 'father.' Give him to me for an equal number of years and I'll have him at the top."

Rupert Grazer lifted an eyebrow at his son. "What are your stakes?"

"I--" Ralph glared at his father. "I'll let you fuck m--"

"No! I took in this bastard to avoi--"

"You'll let me have him, old man. Or you kill me here because I'll take your entire sordid story to the papers." Ralph told the man almost softly. "Sakuya is your son-- my half brother-- and how old is he right now? Fifteen? Fourteen?

"What would the media say about Rupert Grazer-- closet paedophile?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"Over this whore?! You'd throw away our family's--"

"Try me." Ralph repeated softly.

Rupert Grazer smirked at his son. "Okay, I'll do this-- You have five years. You'll finish your degree in Japan and I'll give you control of the Japanese arm of Metro Records. Show me what you're capable of."

"Sakuya leaves with me immediately."

"Will you make me proud, son?"

"I will take Grazer Company further than you've ever dreamed of, old man." Ralph growled.

* * *

Within twenty-four hours of Sakuya's liberation, Ralph had arranged for them to run away to Japan. Ralph could not stand to continue to stay in the mansion which held Sakuya's cage and torture chambers. 

As it was, the boy was seriously banged up, sore and tender from his most recent abuse, requiring a kind hand and gentle touch to tend to him. Apart from the physical injuries though, Ralph was surprised that Sakuya proved to be far more resilient than he thought the boy should be capable of, given his horrific ordeal. However, considering his habitual and regular abuse by their father since his arrival in America, and apparently before that as well, Ralph supposed the boy didn't 'know' any better and was just taking his traumatic assault in stride as 'usual'.

In all honesty, Sakuya appeared more curious and distressed over Ralph's behaviour in not fucking him after his removal from Rupert Grazer's control. To the poor confused boy, it was unnatural for him to be treated with respect and left unmolested. Ralph just knew he had his work cut out for him in rehabilitating Sakuya and introducing him to 'normal' society.

After the sensory overload at the mansion, Ralph wasn't anywhere near ready to fuck Sakuya as the boy expected. And Ralph was truly upset with himself for his part in reinforcing Sakuya's conditioning where he accepted the idea he would be fucked whenever he was with company.

Fourteen... His father finally confessed that Sakuya was just fourteen and had already lived as a prostitute for over four years before being brought to America. Ralph had felt doubt bludgeoning his senses then to wonder if he could turn Sakuya around when the boy's earliest memories were of being a whore.

It seemed already quite telling that Sakuya didn't feel comfortable wearing clothes and presented Ralph quite a 'battle' in making him keep his clothes on. Indeed, Sakuya apparently owned no clothes at all when Ralph removed him from the mansion. This fact only served to drive Ralph's hatred for his father up another notch.

Figuring he had better isolate the boy as much as possible until he got used to being with people he wasn't expected to fuck, Ralph booked the entire first class section for him and Sakuya. And it took a monumental effort from him not to indulge and fuck his very compliant little brother. Instead, Ralph very firmly cuddled the boy.

However, his resolve eventually broke when Sakuya grew increasingly distressed as they flew further and further away from America. The boy, as Ralph found out, was remembering how he had first arrived in the United States. How Rupert Grazer had paid his mother a large sum of money for him. How the man at first didn't touch him throughout their long journey then beat him with a belt before fucking him senseless on his first night at the mansion. Ralph had never raised a hand against Sakuya before, but the boy was afraid he would start.

Ralph finally gave in. And with the blinds drawn around the single bunk in the first class cabin, he carefully fucked Sakuya then held him in a tight, possessive embrace for the rest of the 'sleep time' on the flight.

* * *

The first year of juggling classes and watching over Sakuya had been difficult. It had taken nearly forever for Ralph to get Sakuya to wear clothes within the Grazer purchased penthouse. The boy hadn't understood the need after never having had to when he lived at the Grazer mansion. 

It wasn't until Sakuya realised what a tease he could be with the strategic use of clothes that he accepted them. Ralph thought he'd created a monster as Sakuya insisted on wearing only tiny tight tee-shirts which left his stomach exposed and practically painted on jeans without underwear. Furthermore, he'd occasionally greet Ralph at the door after his classes wearing one of Ralph's dress shirts and nothing else. The sight of Sakuya's ass barely covered by the shirt's tails was enough to make Ralph forget about the day's worth of homework and lectures.

As Ralph had expected, Sakuya accepted the move to Japan with little fuss. The boy appeared to be happy enough to stay sheltered in the penthouse; continue to write music for the American operations; and be fucked regularly by Ralph. However, Ralph was determined to get him used to society again and learn to be independent. His father had taken away the Song Bird's wings; Ralph wanted Sakuya to fly again.

The only thing Ralph thought he had on his side was Sakuya's love of music and his desire to learn and create. He challenged Sakuya to re-learn his mother tongue and to write music to appeal in the Japanese market. The drive, however, just wasn't there.

Ralph understood then why while Sakuya could write pretty good music for the American market, it just wasn't good enough to hit the top three. He still lacked the passion and the connection with the desire. The music Sakuya had written during the previous year after Ralph's magical summer with him had come the closest to the pinnacle of his abilities, but it still lacked the X factor.

Unexpectedly, the breakthrough came after Ralph got Sakuya to start working in the lounge of the hotel their penthouse sat above. The manager had been polite but leery of Ralph's recommendation at first. And he had respectfully made this apparent to Ralph while Sakuya leafed through the music he'd been given.

It had distressed the middle aged man when Sakuya threw the music over his shoulder and walked over to the grand piano on the stage. Ralph held the manager back and smiled at the man's astonishment as Sakuya started to flawlessly play and sing the lyrics to the music he'd only just been presented with. He got the job at a premium.

Ralph had to admit to being pleased that flocks of couples and women started coming to the lounge to hear Sakuya play. Unfortunately, Sakuya hardly took any notice of his fans. And the runaway passion Ralph thought his brother needed to be even a mediocre success was still lacking.

Ralph was at his wits end in trying to figure out how to add passion to Sakuya's life when, nearly a year after their move to Japan, two youths approached Sakuya after his last set of the night at the lounge. Sakuya wasn't very interested in their offer to join a band; Ralph was.

With his graduation in a few more months, Ralph was going to start his posting with Metro Records Japan soon. However, until he proved himself and rose to an earned position of President or producer within the company, Ralph knew he wouldn't have much power to allow him to try and position Sakuya with any bands who might sign on with Metro Records. In the meantime, if Sakuya found a place for himself...

Ralph had retrieved the single CD Sakuya had attempted to throw away and made him listen to the music. He even brought his brother to the Cradle where Sakuya had been invited for a try out.

Ralph had to give points to the two youths for their efforts to make Sakuya take part. In truth, he knew they were trying to knock his brother off his perceived high horse by getting him to join them on stage to sing a song they did not expect him to have learnt with just a short listen to the CD they had given him, 'Midnight Crow'. As Sakuya reached for the mike, Ralph was confident his brother was going to give them an unexpected run for their money.

It was like magic before his eyes the moment Sakuya started singing. Ralph knew he was watching a 'Star' band take form as a Bassist and a 2nd guitarist took to the stage and replaced the old men who were just helping out the two youths. The band 'Lucifer' was coming to life in this humble Live Bar. And Ralph was quite sure they were going to be at the top of the charts one day.

Not that Lucifer had it smooth sailing in persuading Sakuya to be their vocalist. Despite the fun he had with the performance, Sakuya proved resistant to the pleas of the band members. It was also unfortunate that with Ralph's insistent pushing for his little brother to become more independent, he had unwittingly made Sakuya insecure, depressed and afraid that Ralph thought him a nuisance and was trying to get rid of him.

It had gotten so bad, Sakuya played truant on a performance with Lucifer, met Ralph at the door of their apartment completely nude and seduced him before Ralph could get the blood back to his brains where he could think clearly again. Ralph only came to his senses well after their bout of hot monkey sex when Sakuya hesitantly asked him if he could still stay if he allowed Ralph to share him the same way their father did. The offer shocked the hell out of Ralph.

It took a very long talk for Ralph to make Sakuya understand he hadn't stopped caring for him, didn't want to get rid of him, nor thought him a nuisance. It took them the rest of the night to clear the air and for Ralph to sooth his little brother's fears and insecurity.

Unfortunately, the other members of Lucifer were seriously pissed with Sakuya for messing up their grand debut performance at the notable Live bar. It hadn't helped that when Sakuya started to commit to the band he instigated a fight in a Live bar which caused Lucifer to face a boycott by the rest of the local bars for what looked like six months. Ralph had desperately wanted to help him out, but he also knew Sakuya needed to weather this trial with his band alone.

Hope came in the form of a local contest for bands to be judged by representatives from the named music producers. The band jumped at the opportunity. And Ralph had been especially pleased to overhear Sakuya writing a song for them to be performed at the contest by way of apology.

For the first piece of music which Sakuya had ever written targeted at the Japanese market, Datenshi Blue did staggeringly well. It was true that the band only came in second at the contest and missed out on the first prize contract with a local music producer. However, Ralph looked at it as a sign of how far Sakuya had grown. This band was definitely good for him.

* * *

With some subtle influence, Ralph had Lucifer signed on with Metro Records. However, as good as they were, it was really only with Aine's appearance that Lucifer's music started to be noticed. 

With the girl's lyrics and Sakuya's music, Lucifer was taking off in the charts; hitting the top ten constantly and frequently debuting at number one. The Song Bird had found his muse.

Ralph had been ecstatic. Sakuya was a success long before his father's time limit was up. However... With his wings finally restored, Ralph found himself beginning to wonder when his Song Bird would leave the nest at last.

At the end of the day, Ralph knew it would be for the best. They were brothers. He couldn't-- shouldn't keep fucking his little brother.

Out of concern for Sakuya, who was the youngest member of their band and still far below the age of majority, Lucifer's leader Yukifumi Todo had also quietly and diplomatically spoken to Ralph a couple of times regarding their unnatural relationship. Yuki had reminded Ralph that it was a career breaker if they were ever found out. That it was incest... That it was wrong...

And Aine was a nice girl. She was dedicated to Sakuya and Lucifer. And-- she could make Sakuya smile in ways Ralph had once thought was reserved for him alone... Sakuya didn't need his Oniisan to protect him anymore. Yuki promised Ralph that the band would do that for him.

That decided... On one of those rare nights when the brothers didn't immediately start fucking when they got into bed together, Ralph told Sakuya of his intention to return to the US to climb the corporate ladder there. Sakuya had looked up at him with an expression which screamed abandonment, but Ralph would not be swayed.

A week after that declaration, during which Sakuya had clung and made desperate love with Ralph every night, for the last time Ralph kissed his brother sweetly and tenderly fucked him senseless. When the morning came he was gone.

* * *

From afar, Ralph had watched his brother grow from success to success as Ralph worked on his future in Grazer Company. While he hadn't cared to receive his father's praise and commendation, Ralph was happy enough to have it with the assurance he was deserving of the power he would inherit as heir to the company. 

As much as he was proud of his brother and looking forward to seeing the now renamed Λucifer start to make inroads into the international market, Ralph had to admit that he was wary about meeting Sakuya again. It was, however, inevitable since Λucifer eventually grew to a stature which demanded their invitation to play at New York's Rock Music Festival.

As they were one of Metro Record's leading bands, Ralph had to greet them when they came into New York. There was a lot of hype in the media for the return of Sakuya Ookouchi to the US, with the critics speculating over whether he'd be able to translate his success in Japan to the American market where he'd previously enjoyed some success but not the best. This meeting could not be avoided. He dreaded the day as it approached.

As was expected, Sakuya had married Aine. This was a match Ralph had seen as a sure thing from miles away when the two kids met. Unfortunately, how ever much he had been prepared for this future, Ralph couldn't see himself being able to face Sakuya and the son Aine gifted him with.

Ralph just couldn't stop thinking that-- Once-- a long time ago-- Sakuya was Rupert Grazer's Song Bird, until Ralph stole him from his father. However, once Ralph rehabilitated the poor creature, Aine stepped in and in turn stole his Song Bird away. Ralph had to wonder then if his father had felt the same way when he had taken Sakuya to Japan and out of his reach.

The band members of Λucifer and their families greeted Ralph warmly at the airport. Ralph wondered if any of them could sense how much his heart had ached when Aine held up her little boy to greet his uncle Ralph. Sakuya's son-- looked like a carbon copy of his father. Thank god he did not have his father's eyes though. The child had Aine's eyes. If he did not-- Ralph did not know how he would have stayed sane.

Having packed the horde away in the hotel to rest after their long journey, Ralph had returned to his apartment to collapse and-- cry. He hadn't realised how much he had missed Sakuya over the years until he saw the man again.

Yes, Sakuya was a man now. A young man; no longer a boy; no longer a child; no longer a sweet innocent victim whom his father exploited and trained to be a sex slave; and who in the beginning stubbornly resisted Ralph's efforts to teach him how to be a 'normal' teenager.

Now that he had a child of his own, Ralph wondered if Sakuya looked upon his past and realised how horribly he had been treated by the Grazer family. And-- if he hated Ralph too.

So lost was he in his thoughts, Ralph didn't hear or notice he had an intruder. Not until a pair of arms encircled his neck from behind and a wet tongue licked his ear. "I've missed you, Oniisan."

Ralph escaped the arms and spun around to stare at the figure standing behind his chair. "Saku--" He froze at the ethereal beauty that faced him.

Sakuya stood clothed only in a dress shirt and nothing else. The trail of clothes leading from the door to where he stood told Ralph how he managed this. He smiled impishly at Ralph as he turned his body slightly to look at his unclad bottom from where it peeked from beneath the white shirt. "Did you miss me?"

"Sa--" Ralph could not stop himself from moving across the room to sweep his brother into his arms.

They kissed long, hard and hungrily; both seemingly trying to devour the other before Ralph came back to his senses and tried to draw away. "Wait-- wait-- Sakuya-- we're brothers, this is wrong! We--"

"It's never stopped us before!" The blue eyed Japanese man tore at Ralph's clothes to try and strip him. "Aine knows, Ralph. So does the band. They know, and while-- while Yuki doesn't approve, he didn't try and stop me. And-- Aine encouraged me to see you."

"But--"

Sakuya stopped trying to remove Ralph's clothes and looked him in the eye. "You love me."

Ralph could not deny that. "I-- I can't-- I shouldn't love you this way-- I--"

Sakuya stopped him with a kiss before speaking again. "It's too late, Onnisan. After what-- otosan did to me-- I'm too messed up-- I-- I tried, you know?

"I saw a counsellor-- spent thousands talking to a psychiatrist too-- But-- I-- I didn't want to change, Onissan." Sakuya told him softly as he laid his head on Ralph's shoulder. "Everyone tells me that it's wrong, but-- I didn't want to stop loving you the way I do."

Ralph didn't want to either--

He was going to burn in hell for this sin, but he didn't care. Ralph turned his brother's face towards him and kissed him hungrily.

There was a passage Ralph remembered reading by an American writer, Richard Bach. "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were."

His Song Bird had flown back into his arms. And Ralph determined that he wasn't ever going to let him go again.

Owari

Thanks for reading.

firewolf


End file.
